


[Podfic of] Sweet and Spicy

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of]  Into The Spicy-Verse [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “Pineapple?” Wade says, incredulous. “I mean clearly you’ve got shit taste” -- he gestures to himself -- “but that’s just horrifying.”“It’s good,” Peter says, offering a slice. “Try it.”





	[Podfic of] Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet and Spicy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758295) by [misato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato). 



> a little bit of a sequel to "ooh, spicy"

Title: Sweet and Spicy

Fandom: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse

pairing: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson

Author: misato R

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Squiggly_lines

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 09:56

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/into%20the%20spiderverse/sweet%20and%20spicey.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
